


Midgard, Meet Thor and Loki

by hawkeyematingcall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, other characters briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyematingcall/pseuds/hawkeyematingcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are transported down to Midgard with their powers stripped until further notice. Loki sees it as the worst punishment, Thor sees it as a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prologue.. Of Sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> AU- style, in between Avengers and Thor 2? I don’t know, this is just all for my AU amusement and possibly some smutty feels.

Light pierces through the Californian clouds, beaming down to ground before quickly disappearing. Loki falls with a loud thump, groaning and muttering under his breath.  
"Why did you cuff my wrists behind me when I don’t have my powers anymore?" he sneered up at his brother.  
Thor smirked as he helped Loki up. “Just for fun.”   
He took the cuffs off and looked around. Heimdall had sent them to the west coast of America after Thor had made a remark he would like to try various ocean sports that humans participate in. He thought Heimdall would attempt to send him closer to Jane for some sort of reconciliation, however their parting was amicable; Thor wanted to keep Jane safe and Jane wanted to delve back into her work.  
"Are you thinking of your..  _human woman_?” Loki asked but of course it was rhetorical, he didn’t care about her, he didn’t care about Midgard or its inhabitants.  
Thor regarded the start of this new day figuratively and metaphorically. He turned to Loki and looked straight into his eyes. “The Allfather has sent us here. I don’t know if this is a test for us but we are one amongst these humans now. We have our strength but nothing else. No powers. No weapons.” He smiled slowly. “Just each other and perhaps.. perhaps that is why we have been sent here together.”  
  
Loki stared at him before laughing. “Oh, how  _sweet_.”  
For Loki this was ridiculous. It was another way to torture him. He wishes Odin would have just beheaded him.  
He looked up at the sun slowly rising before rolling his eyes. ‘ _Just kill me already_ ' he grumbled to himself. His mind scanned through the number of ways he could manipulate the situation or plan some sort of escape, but what would escaping do for him? Nothing. He had to stay with Thor for the mean time.  
 _Damnit_.

He looked at Thor still wearing his cloak then at him own clothes - or in this case his undergarments- and sighed.  
"Well, brother of mine." He strained a smile. "Have any clothes? Any food? Any currency?"  
The smile on Thor’s face fell, which made Loki smile.  
” _Well_ , this  _is_  going to be fun, isn’t it.”  
Thor suddenly straightened and the smile returned to his face. He looked around before nodding to himself.  
"Come, Loki.." he started for the road, having seen it very recently. "I know where we are and I know where we can get supplies.  
"I  _don’t_  think smashing into someone’s residence is a good start to our intrepid adventure.”  
Thor looked at him and smirked. Oh, Loki was  _not_  going to like this.  
"We are going to see a friend. Don’t worry, brother, we will be in good hands."  
Loki raised his brow and pursed his lips, watching his brother smirk to himself as he leads them to the new Stark house.


	2. Meet Tony Stark

If there was a way to for Loki to translate his thoughts into Midgardian words they would roughly translate to how much he wanted to beat the ever-loving  _shit_  out of Thor.

Not only were his powers stripped from him and banished with his oaf of a brother but they were transported close to an Avenger’s residence.  
However if it had to be any of them he’d rather it be Stark. Natasha is great with the mind games but he could not handle losing another bout right now, “Captain America” was passive-aggressive but had no idea what has happened in his own world, the..   _thing_  that crushed his body into an accordion was not going to be an option nor was the avian assassin as he would take any opportunity for revenge. Stark though was a proud, idiotic drunk that  _knew_  he was a proud, idiotic drunk. Also, he had some amusing gadgets and possibly the nicest place.

When they walked the unnecessary  _long_  pathway to the Stark house he was incredibly… underwhelmed. It still had the egotistical and overcompensating flare about it, however it just wasn’t Tony Stark - to him anyway.  
Thor on the other hand loved it. He grinned as he looked up to the high canopy before his eyes falling in front of him at the massive home sprawled out in front of them. Thor could see through into some rooms thanks to Tony’s need for floor-to-ceiling windows, and inside lights glowing at different speeds.  
"I know this is not the place you would like to be," Thor started, glancing momentarily at his younger brother, "however Stark is a good man and he will help us when we are in need."  
” _No_ , he might help you when  _you_  are in need.” Loki emphasised.  
"He will help  _us_.” Thor emphasised in return.

Thor strode to the gate and looked through while Loki eyed a keypad and motion sensor that almost silently scanned across.  
"Mr. Thor.." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "Or as sir likes to refer to you as this month, "The Dude"."  
Thor was actually relieved to be around Tony’s humour.  
"I have alerted Ms. Potts and sir to your welcome. However your brother…"  
Thor frowned before turning around, staring at one of Tony’s large robots holding Loki by every limb and fastening a mouth-guard around his face, while new MARK prototypes aim their weapons at his brother.  
"No! NO!" Thor spun around and tried to talk to the little computer. "Stark! Loki can do no harm! We are here on our father’s orders!"  
  
"Well that’s a relief."  
Tony walked out the gate with his robe sagging in the front. Loki and him exchanged glances for a few moments before he turned towards Thor.  
"He really needs a haircut. I know a guy.."  
"Stark, I am serious." Thor looked up at his glaring brother. "Our father has ordered us to come here to Midgard and live amongst your people, as humans, until he beckons us home. We have no powers, nor any direct communication with Asgard. Aside from our physical strength and immunity to your Midgardian ailments, we are just like you."  
  
Tony side-eyed Thor before glancing at Loki. He slowly looked back at Thor.   
"So.. Freddy Munster here can’t go ‘poof’? Can’t.. do a damned thing?"  
Thor nodded.  
Tony pondered for a few more moments before nodding.   
"Yeah. Sure. Come on in, coffee’s brewing."  
  


Pepper had to leave. She didn’t know how to take babysitting Thor and his evil brother just yet. Tony took it only like Tony only can.. by flopping on the couch with a glass of scotch in one hand and his arm draped over his eyes.  
Thor took this as a good sign His idea to go to Tony was the best. He sat next to a hunched over-yet-tense Loki on the couch before observing Tony again. He was about to ask something when Loki butted in.  
"So you live in the forest like a doe with your.. computer and woman, plus what I can only assume is a arsenal-load of sedatives?" His words are spat out. " _Really_? Is this the Iron Man?  _Tony Stark_? The same one that was full of bravado with that  _ego-stroking monstrosity of a tower_?”  
"Oh no, it’s still there.." he murmured. "Just.. getting more decorations put inside. I was actually thinking that the communal area needed a massive mural of your face still lodged into my floor."  
"Enough, you two." Thor sighed.  
Tony shot up and let his eyes adjust. “Look. If you two want to actually survive down here on earth you’re going to have to forget you’re princes of another realm because 1- no one will care.. well, except for Dude-Blondeness here because everyone wants him, including Chippendales, but _two_..” he paused for emphasis, waiting until he really had both Thor and Loki’s full attention. “if you start rambling about Asgard and all that? They’re going to take you to a place where the only thing you’ll be doing is counting the cracks in the ceiling while rocking back and forth.”  
Neither of them knew exactly what that meant but thought that was a place they didn’t want to end up, Loki especially.  
"You said you are like humans now? Well you gotta act like you’ve been here all your lives." He leaned back against the couch. "Think of it as a new start.. or.. somethin’."  
I am  _not_  wasting my time and energy living like a slug.” Loki growled.  
Tony shrugged. “Tough luck, Chuck. We’re all slugs down here, but if you want a better place to live and better things than the rest, you better play nice.”   
Tony suddenly smiled while Loki’s face fell in realisation.   
 _Damnit_.  
If Loki wanted the nicer things in this life, he had to be nice to Tony Stark.  
Damnit, indeed.


	3. Home & The Simple Bare Necessities

Thor had the dopiest but genuinely happiest smile on his face as he looked around what would be his and Loki’s first real residence on earth.

 

He loved the location that was Venice Beach but it wasn’t the same Venice he had heard about centuries ago. This location was a little different from where they landed; here there was a little community but a lot of foreigners that swam, watched other people performing and some even laid down in the sun. The locals sold man things but mainly appealed to the foreigners. Yet even in spite of all the crowds and noise, there was an undercurrent of calm.  
  


Venice Beach is the place for them.

Loki, however, was about to have a panic attack. He eyed their somewhat impressive loft near a lot of sand and an ocean that didn’t appeal to him. There were too many people nearby and there was no culture.

"I will die here." He mumbled to himself.

Thor smirked and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Stop being so melodramatic! Stark said this is one of the biggest cities around, full of different people, areas, cultures, food. Embrace it, brother!”

"Ohhh will you shut-"

Thor tackled him to the ground and put his complete weight on his wriggling and gasping brother.

"We know how this goes. Remember how you would pass out?"

"You.. weigh as much as.. as a dying sun -  _gerroff me_!”

Thor rolled over Loki and laughed softly before falling silent. Apart from Loki trying to catch his breath, it was completely silent. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was in Loki’s company and it was so quiet.

"We cannot change our father’s mind.. but we are not alone, we are here together." He left out a long sigh. "We have been given a home and food. We are already at an advantage. And you might not like any of this, you may even despise all of this, but you have to at least try." Thor finally look over at his brother who was glaring up at the ceiling with his jaw clenched. Alright,  _fine_.. he’ll go there.  
"Surely you’re not the whining prince that Si-"  
Yep, there it was.  
Loki- without even much as moving the rest of his body- punched Thor square in the nose.   
"You bring up that whore again and I will drown you in that salty water." Loki looked over at Thor before sitting up. "Fine. I will play along." He eyed Thor as brushed his sleeves clean. "You might want to fix that nose of yours, won’t be getting all the modelling offers with a broken face." He punctuated his words with a smirk before getting up and looking around, thinking about how this place needs more..  _taste_.  
  
Thor held his bleeding, broken nose as he watched his brother. He had to smirk. Loki wasn’t the only one that was good with manipulating.

_Mission accomplished._  
  
++

While Thor decided to look around the town, carrying only a little bit of money and a phone that he only knew how to call Loki from, Loki took it upon himself to decorate their space. He threw the clothes that Tony bought Thor into the smaller bedroom while he opted for the bigger bedroom with a nicer view. He was already missing his powers and doing everything by hand was tiresome and boring.  
  
"Mr Rudolph."  
Loki spun around, his eyes darting around to find the source of the sudden voice.  
"I’m sorry, sir, but my sir insisted on me calling you that this week."  
Oh right,  _the talking thing_.  
Loki slowly looked around, grinning slowly. “So, Stark has you set up here, hmm? He does not trust his fighting ally and his smarter brother?”  
"Actually, Mr Rudolph, he already had me installed here before your arrival to Earth… but yes he did activate me when he offered you this residence."  
Loki let out a huff.  
"If it is any consolation, sir, Mr Stark does think that if you weren’t a cold-blooded, psychopathic, power-crazed, insert-offensive-language.. "person", you would be something close to a "drinking buddy"."  
Loki raised his brow. “Do I even want to know what that is? No, it doesn’t matter, away with you!”  
"I’m sorry, sir. I have been calibrated by Mr Stark that I am on standby or activated, and when on standby I am still in surveillance mode."  
Loki growled. He hated that he was being watched like a prisoner, even on another  _realm_.  
"Hey Lokidoki."  
 _Stark_.  
Loki was eyeing all the appliances in the kitchen now. “I would rather talk to your robot than you, you pointy-haired, ego-driven buffoon!”  
"Wow, really hittin’ me in the heart there, Loke. So yeah, anyway, I don’t trust you even without your powers and whatever, and as I see it you should  _thank_  me that I have Jarvis lookin’ after you.”  
"And why would I do such a thing as that?" Loki sneered.  
"Because when Bird Wonder and the Spider find out you’re here, you’re gonna need some protection. Drinks are in the cabinet. Toodles."  
Loki heard something click then it was back to silence. He forgot about the other two, and Fury, the green one and the organisation they are affiliated with. He hated how right Stark was.  
  
"Oh, Odin.. how I loathe you."  
Thor suddenly bursted through the front door, his nose broken again with scrapes on his shoulders, his hair a mess.  
"I found a place called Muscle Beach."  
With that Loki sighed and want to christen the drinks cabinet.


	4. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! 

I'm sorry I've been out of the loop but will be finish this and other series of mine! Thank you SO much for reading, your kudos and comments! x


End file.
